Temptation or Love Trying to Find Its Way
by Darksaber3434
Summary: Dumbledore has had a crush on a certain Gryffindor Head of House for some time. Could tonight be a night of Temptation or just love trying to find its way? What you see in bold are the things we choose to use in January 2011 Challenge on Twin Exchange


**Authors: **DarkSaber3434 and Corn Is a Sexy Lion

**Title: **Temptation or Love Trying to Find Its Way

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series or the characters that are mentioned in the story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I just intend to play with them a bit. Also I do not own the song _Let's Make Love _by Tim McGraw featuring Faith Hill. Written for the Twin Exchange January 2011 Challenge.

**Author's Note from DarkSaber3434: **I would like to thank Jessi [Corn Is a Sexy Lion] for joining me in another adventure of writing a fic. This is her first time writing with a member from Twin Exchange on a fan fic challenge. Also I give her credit for the poem that is used in this story as well.

**Summary: **Dumbledore has had a crush on a certain Gryffindor Head of House for some time. Could tonight be a night of Temptation or just love trying to find its way? What you see in bold are the things we choose to use in this month's challenge.

**Prompt: **_Gringotts,_ _Resolutions_, _**Temptation**_

**Pairing: **_Harry/Fred and or George_, _**Dumbledore/McGonagall**_, _Hermione/Bill_

**Quote: **_"_This_ time, I won't..."_, **"**_**You have got to be kidding me."**__,_ _"Let me think...no!" _(Quote will be in bold type)

**Theme: **_**New Years **__or_ _Severus Snape born January 9, 1960_

_

* * *

_

Heavy snow fell from the sky on the night of New Years Eve when Albus Dumbledore was sitting in front of the fireplace re-reading a letter he was writing to Minerva McGonagall.

_**You have got to be kidding me, **_Dumbledore thought to himself. _Why can't I find the bloody guts to talk to her? _

When Dumbledore first realized that he had a crush on Minerva McGonagall, he couldn't help but to notice her more often. The woman was charming and very beautiful. He loved her for years. So when the letter he had written was finally presentable, he attached the letter to Fawkes' leg, gave him a treat, and sent him off flying, hoping Minerva wasn't too alarmed by what he had to say.

Minerva was grading some Transfiguration papers when all of a sudden Fawkes flew into the room and landed on the owl podium.

Fawkes let out a cheery screech, scaring the daylights out of Minerva, who jumped out of her seat, and scattered graded papers across the room.

"….Merlin's beard," Minerva panted as she quickly pulled out her wand and with a quick flick; the papers stacked themselves back into a neat pile on her desk. She glared at Fawkes suspiciously who then gave another cheery screech.

"All right Fawkes," she said in a stern tone. "Let me get you a treat and then I will see what you have from Dumbledore."

Minerva reached into her desk and pulled out a treat for Fawkes and gave it to him, who accepted the treat and ate it quietly as she untied the letter from Fawkes' leg.

_Minerva,_

_My love, I have tried with all my being_

_To grasp a form comparable to thine own,_

_But nothing seems worthy;_

_I know now why Shakespeare could not_

_Compare his love to a summer's day._

_It would be a crime to denounce the beauty_

_Of such a creature as thee,_

_To simply cast away the precision_

_God had placed in forging you._

_Each facet of your being_

_Whether it physical or spiritual_

_Is an ensnarement_

_From which there is no release._

_But I do not wish release._

_I wish to stay entrapped forever._

_Because even if my heart stops beating._

_It will still love you._

_I know in a few hours is New Years, but I was wondering if you would care to join me on for a lovely trip to Hogsmeade for a nice dinner and maybe just a glass of wine?_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Never in her right mind would Minerva ever guess that Dumbledore had a crush on her. He had never told her about it, nor would she have ever guessed that of all people, _he _would like _her. _

Minerva smiled as she grabbed her quill and quickly jotted down her reply to the letter. Afterwards she tied the letter onto Fawkes' leg, gave him a treat, and he flew back to Albus Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore heard the familiar sound that came from Fawkes who had returned with a reply from Minerva. With trembling hands he detached the letter from Fawkes' leg and opened the letter.

_Albus,_

_I never knew you had feelings for me. In case you are wondering how I knew the letter was from you is because you are the only man I have ever loved. I would love to go out with you tomorrow night._

_Minerva_

Dumbledore reread the letter again to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him. He knew that what Minerva had written was true, but he _still_ couldn't believe it. He thought that by sending her the letter, it would be a shot in the dark, but Minerva had _clearly_ proven him wrong.

Grabbing his quill, he scribbled his response back.

_Minerva,_

_You've made me happier than you can ever imagine. I will see you in fifteen minutes._

_Albus_

He attached the letter back onto Fawkes' leg and he quickly few off to Minerva's office.

Fawkes landed on top of Minerva's stack of Transfiguration papers and gave a cherry screech.

Minerva looked over at Fawkes from across the room when she heard Fawkes' screech and noticed it had letter from him. She gave Fawkes a treat and detached the letter from his leg.

Setting the parchment down, she sighed blissfully. She was happy that Albus had finally said something to her. She had wanted to be his girlfriend for quite some time now.

Standing up from her desk, she made her way to the mirror hanging on the opposite wall and noticed that her cheeks were a bit flushed. "_Accio _blush," she said as her blush came flying her way, she patted some on her cheeks. She added a light shade of red lipstick onto her lips just as someone knocked on her office door.

"Be there in a moment," she replied as she sat her lipstick down. She glanced in the mirror one last time and she noticed her hair was flat. With a quick flick of her wand, she charmed her hair so it would reach her shoulders at its full length. She felt quiet sexy for some reason. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Good evening, Minerva," Albus said with a bright small on his face. He looked her up and down. "My…don't you look _absolutely _stunning for a cunning witch."

Minerva smiled. "Thank you, Albus," she said kindly. "You look handsome yourself."

"Thank you, my lady," he said as he held out his hand and in his left hand, he handed her a red rose.

Minerva beamed. "Why thank you," she said as she took his hand with her right hand and with her left hand she took the red rose.

Stepping out of her office, she closed the door behind her.

"Are you ready for to go?" he asked politely as he started walking down the hall.

"I'm as ready as you are," she teased lightly.

Albus smiled when he heard her reply. "Not as much as I have," he said lightly. _If only you knew how long I have wanted to tell you I've been in love with you all these years, _he thought to himself.

Minerva walked beside Albus as he led the way to the carriage that was waiting outside for them.

"Your chariot awaits you, my dear," he said as he opened the door for Minerva and held out his hand.

She smiled as she grabbed his hand and stepped into the carriage and sat down. He climbed in and closed the door behind him.

"This is _so _wonderful," she noted as she smiled happily at him, the love for him evident in her voice.

"Just like you, my dear," Albus uttered as he smiled back down at Minerva.

Minerva smiled. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"You will see, my darling angel," Albus replied as the carriage pulled into Hogsmeade and came to a stop in from the Three Broomsticks Inn.

Albus opened the door and held out his hand for Minerva who took his hand and led her inside the inn.

Madam Rosmerta smiled at them as they entered the inn. "What can I get for you two?" she asked.

"I'll have a Butterbeer please," Minerva said.

"And I'll have a shot of Firewhiskey," Albus said as he put his hand on top of Minerva's hand.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at Albus. "And since when do _you_ drink Firewhiskey?"

"One shot won't hurt," he said.

"I'm sorry to say this, but we are all out of Firewhiskey," Rosmerta said.

Albus nodded. "I'll take a Butterbeer and put it on my tab," he said.

Rosmerta nodded and went to get their drinks.

"You know, I have wanted to do this with you for quite some time now," Minerva confessed, a slight blush coming across her face.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that because so have I," Albus replied as he took a hold of Minerva's hand and led her to a table. "Are you blushing?" he added as he took a seat across from Minerva, noticing a slight blush across her face.

Minerva gave a light snort of amusement. "Of course not," she said hastily as she sat down across from him.

Rosmerta appeared five minutes later with their drinks. "Enjoy," she said.

Music began to play in the background from a band that was playing in the bar.

Minerva sighed as she smiled. "I like this song," she said.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked suddenly.

"I would love to," she said as she sighed happily. Smiling from ear to ear, he stood up and held his hand out for her.

Once the couple was out on the dance floor, they intertwined their left hands, she rested her other hand on Albus's shoulder, and he rested his other hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him.

She gave him an approving smile and began to slowly twist her hips around to get a good groove going on and the two began to slow dance to Tim McGraw and Faith Hill's duet song _Let's Make Love_ that was playing in the background.

_Baby I've been drifting away  
And dreaming all day  
Of holding you, touching you,  
The only thing I wanna do is be with you  
As close to you as I can be_

_Let's make love  
All night long  
Until our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love_

_Do you know what you do to me?  
Everything inside of me  
Is wanting you, needing you  
I'm so in love with you  
Look in my eyes  
Let's get lost tonight  
In each other_

_Let's make love  
All night long  
Until our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love_

_Let's make love  
All night long  
Until our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love_

Just as the song was finishing up, Albus starred deeply into Minerva's eyes. He gently pulled her to him and he placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips and she sighed happily embracing him close as she deepened the kiss passionately.

_**Did you like it? If so please review and do not forget to go to Twin Exchange and vote for it in the January 2011 Poll. **_


End file.
